


Babies

by MochiLexie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age play little Sehun, Crying, Cuddles, Diapers, Little Space, M/M, Pacifiers, age play little Chanyeol, age play little Jongdae, age play little Jongin, bottles, caregiver junmyeon, caregiver kyungsoo, caregiver minseok, jongin is an angel, punishement, sehun is a brat, sippy cups, soft uwu hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Relationships: KaiSoo, Xuichen - Relationship, junmyeon Sehun Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

It was not like that EXO was weird, they were pretty fucking weird. Sehun with his childish weird antics, Baekhyun being rude, Jongdae’s random screaming, Junmyeon giggling with Kyungsoo, and Jongin and Minseok running everywhere being dumb. 

But no one knew the true EXO. Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun were littles. And Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were their caretakers. Of course everyone else helped out but those two were their main caretakers. 

Most of the time Chanyeol cuddled with Junmyeon and Sehun would whine about not getting attention from his daddy while as Jongin was a good boy and did as his daddy told him. But not today, all three of them hadn’t been little in almost a month which worries the five boys that their babies were upset or too stressed out. It was a month before their new album came out and right now they had extreme dance practices. 

Chanyeol sat on the sideline of their practice room, Junmyeon going to sit next to him. “You alright puppy?” Oh god it was a nickname. Junmyeon knew Chanyeol wouldn’t last if he kept calling him nicknames. “I’m fine, please don’t call me that Hyung.” Chanyeol said as their dance instructor came back in. They all were trying to get the choreography down for love shot. 

At the halfway mark of the song Jongin had to drop down and roll over, however he dropped a little too hard on his arm causing him to lay there in pain instead of rolling over. “Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked as he rushed to his baby. The brunette burst into a fit of tears and soft sobs, he had reached his limit of being big. 

“Oh baby boy, it’s ok you’re ok.” The dance instructor knew of their little space so he continued without the two. “Nini, You alright? You wanna finish dance practice?” The dance instructor asked as he crouched in front of him to which he got a shy head shake. 

“Alright, I guess you worked hard today. You were a good boy Jongin. Don’t be discouraged because of that fall. I’ll see you guys next week.” And with that he left. The rest of EXO never got a week off from one of the littles being hurt, must be because they hadn’t been little in almost a month. “You want daddy to carry you to the car?” Jongin nodded, wrapping his arms and legs around his daddy’s body. 

“Ok but once we reach the lobby you have to walk to the car because EXO’L will see you and I don’t want anything bad happening to my precious nini.” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s forehead. Sehun felt his eyes stinging with tears as they walked out of the dance practice room. Sehun wasn’t a person to cry, only when he was super stressed or when he was in extreme pain. Right now it was both. 

The boy had twisted his ankle the other day and had to act like it was nothing so no one babied him. Once they reached the car Chanyeol had slipped into little space, Junmyeon holding him the entire car ride home.

Normally Sehun wouldn’t care but now he was on the verge of slipping once he saw Junmyeon babying him like he did to Sehun and oh how jealous Sehun got. Minseok looked over at Sehun and noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. “Are you small buddy?” Minseok asked softly so no one heard. 

Sehun looked over with his eyebrows furrowed and shook his head. “Baby boy, you don’t have to hold back. Come to Seokie and let him take care of you.” Minseok opened his arms which Sehun didn’t decline. He undid his seatbelt and crawled into Minseok’s lap with a small sniffle. “It’s alright buddy,” Minseok smiled when Sehun cuddled into his chest and gripped his shirt. 

Junmyeon smiled, both his babies had finally regressed meaning he had double fun. “Nini hungwy Daddy..” Jongin pouted in his cute pouty voice. “Are you? Did you eat breakfast with us?” Jongin shook his head, sucking on his thumb since his pacifiers were at home even the one Kyungsoo carried around in case he left one. 

“Oh baby, that means after your bath we’ll have to feed mister tummy!” Kyungsoo said with wide eyes making Jongin giggle. “Daddy..” Chanyeol sniffled, drying his wet eyes. “Yes baby boy?” Junmyeon asked as he pressed kisses on his baby’s cheeks. “Hunnie..” Chanyeol pointed as Sehun who was crying in Minseok's lap. 

“I know baby, we’ll cuddle when we get home.” Minseok looked up with a small frown. “He’s trembling..” Junmyeon knew what this meant, smaller Sehun. Jongdae kept Chanyeol distracted by playing peek a boo with him. “Where’s Yeollie? Where is he?” Chanyeol was hiding behind his hands, giggling hysterically. “Boo!” Chanyeol yelled, making Jongin and Sehun whimper. 

“Ah there he is!” Jongdae tickled Chanyeol’s sides which of course was followed by cute giggles and pleads of him stopping. Finally once they reached home all three littles were given a bath, even when one was screaming bloody murder. Sehun always put up a fight but today it was worse, he didn’t feel good and his ankle hurt. Finally once Junmyeon got him into the water he forgot all about the pain.

“That’s a good boy, don’t cry anymore, ok? You wanna talk to daddy what’s been up with baby?” Sehun held his foot out of the water. “Hunnie huwt his ankle..” Sehun said softly watching as Junmyeon pressed a kiss onto his ankle. “Daddy will put a wrap on it ok? Then daddy will carry you around. Sound good?” Sehun nodded, letting him wash him. 

“My baby boy is such a good baby boy, my cute little baby boy.” Sehun smiled as his daddy gently massaged his scalp with his favorite shampoo. “Daddy can cuddle aftew bath?” “Of course baby, Yeollie wanted to cuddle too,” The younger nodded, sucking on his thumb since he didn’t have his pacifier. “Baby, you know how we feel about that,” 

Sehun mumbled out an apology and removed his thumb. “Good boy, okay hop out.” The ravenette whimpered in pain when he stood up, nearly falling over if his daddy didn’t catch him. “You alright baby?” Sehun burst into tears, half from almost falling over and half from pain in his ankle. 

“Oh baby it’s ok it’s ok, let’s go put you in jammies,” The ravenette slipped Sehun into a pull up. “Which onesie?” Junmyeon held up an all black onesie and a puppy onesie. Sehun pointed at the black one. “Of course baby,” Junmyeon smiled, helping the boy into the onesie and zipping it up. “Let daddy go get the wrap for your ankle ok? Daddy will be right back,” 

Once Junmyeon left his vision the little burst into a fit of soft sobs. Baekhyun entered the room where Sehun was in and quickly tried to comfort him only to have Sehun start scream crying. Junmyeon ran in with the wrap in his hand and his pacifier. “Oh baby I was gone for five minutes it’s ok,” Junmyeon pressed kisses on Sehun’s cheeks and lips. Baekhyun held the littles hand as Sehun sucked on his pacifier softly. 

“This shouldn’t hurt, baby,” Junmyeon unrolled the wrap and gently began to wrap it around Sehun’s ankle. “See all done,” Sehun made grabby hands for Junmyeon and he just couldn’t say no. The elder picked Sehun up by his waist and gently rocked him. The little cuddled into his neck and sniffled softly. 

Junmyeon carefully made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch where Chanyeol was waiting patiently. “Hey baby boy, you ready for cuddles?” Chanyeol nodded with an excited smile. Junmyeon sat down with Sehun on one side of him and Chanyeol scurrying over to his other side. 

Kyungsoo came in with Jongin perched on his hip, sucking on his pacifier that had his name on it. “Are we gonna watch a movie?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat down with Jongin squirming in his lap. “Yeah, Hunnie gets to pick it,” Sehun shook his head, laying his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Nini wan watch Sponge bob!” Kyungsoo laughed at his baby boy bouncing in his lap. “Ok ok stop bouncing please,” The other two littles seemed fine with it. Sehun just wanted his daddy’s attention which he was given plenty while Chanyeol was distracted. “My baby boys,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter I’m srry

“Okay boys it’s nap time,” All three littles whined on the floor but Jongin quickly stopped once Kyungsoo gave him the look. “Otay Daddy..” Jongin got up, grabbed his favorite stuffie and pacifier before going to his daddy who scooped him up into his arms. 

“Come on babies let’s go take a nap,” Chanyeol was good about taking naps but not Sehun. Sehun always pitched a fit and cried for an hour before passing out. This time Junmyeon put a little sleep aid medicine into his bottle so he would go to sleep. “Nu Daddy!” Sehun complained as Junmyeon picked his babies up and brought them to their shared room. 

Jongin had his room half nursery and half of what he wanted, the mobile could be taken down and the crib could be put back together. Kyungsoo had his own room. However Sehun had his own bed in Junmyeon’s room and Chanyeol had his own room, they only slept there when they were big. 

“Yes baby boy nap time, I can see in your eyes that you’re tired.” Sehun only complained. “If you don’t stop you’ll sleep in your own bed by yourself,” This empty threat of course shut him up. Chanyeol just went with it and reached for his warmed bottle. 

Junmyeon held them both in his lap and did his best to feed them their bottles, Chanyeol held his bottle so his daddy could feed Sehun who was a bit smaller than him. The youngest little fell asleep before he finished his bottle, Chanyeol shortly after. Junmyeon laid them down and covered them with a blanket, stuffing a pacifier into their lips. 

Kyungsoo brought the boy to his own bedroom and quickly set the crib up and put the mobile back up. “Daddy can nini hab a stowwie pwease..?” The little asked as Kyungsoo laid beside him with his bottle. “I guess so since my baby boy has been such a good boy,” 

The ravenette stood up and grabbed his favorite story. “Okay once upon a time, there was the lovely prince Nini.” Jongin beamed. “He was a very lonely king, he longed for a lover to be his faithful and loving king. The king Nini walked up and down the kingdom looking for his fair king,” 

Jongin’s eyes began to droop, yawning he took the bottle from his daddy and suckled on it. “Prince daddy and king Nini got married and lived happily ever after, the end.” Jongin was fast asleep, sucking on his empty bottle. 

The two caregivers sneaked out of the bedrooms and sighed heavily, it had been a long day and now they could relax. Junmyeon had his baby monitor as did Kyungsoo, they pressed it against their ear to keep an eye on their babies in case one of them woke up. Jongin slept peacefully whilst Sehun kept whimpering softly. 

“His ankle is hurting more,” Junmyeon frowned as he heard his baby’s soft whimpers. “Just let him sleep and if he wakes up or whimpers louder get him, he needs rest. Poor babies have been so stressed out. I have a feeling we’ll have three babies in the dorm tonight. 

Jongin’s insomnia worsens when he’s baby space, he’s usually up all night and sleeps all day.” Kyungsoo heard Jongin sneeze and resisted to coo loudly in fear that his baby could hear him. “Yeah, But our baby’s will be ok,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jongin is afraid of thunder and lightening

It was a gloomy Friday night, at 11:30 pm a loud crash outside followed by a low grumble woke Jongin up. He was sleeping in his own room that night because he wanted to be a big boy, Well now he didn’t want to. Kyungsoo turned the nightlight off exactly at 10:30 pm leaving the boy in the dark.

The poor boy had wet the bed in his sleep so his sheets were now ruined and smelled awful. The little got up and whimpered softly. “Gots to tell daddy..” Jongin said softly as he opened his door, looking out of his room to see someone walking past to the kitchen. 

He couldn’t see who it was so he went after. “Whewe Daddy..?” Jongin asked said person. “Oh Nini, um I think daddy’s in bed,” It was Jongdae, he lifted the boy up only to grimace. The blonde blushed darkly and began to cry. “Oh don’t cry it’s ok,” 

Jongdae finally reached Kyungsoo’s room. The ravenette was fast asleep on his back. Jongdae put Jongin on his lap and left. Kyungsoo woke up as soon as he felt someone sit in his lap. “Daddy..” Jongin wailed, furiously rubbing his eyes. “Oh baby what’s the matter?” 

A loud crash outside nearly made Jongin scream. “Oh it’s scary? Oh..baby boy did you have an accident?” The little nodded and sobbed softly. “It’s ok daddy’s not mad, let’s get you changed and put your sheets to wash,” 

After Kyungsoo changed Jongin into a diaper and new pajamas he quickly put his sheets in the wash. “Ok baby let’s go back to bed,” As soon as Jeongin realized where they were going, he began to cry once again, now sobbing as they got into his room. “What’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo asked softly. 

“Don wan sweep awone..” The ravenette hated to see his baby boy crying like this. “Alright baby, just for tonight you can sleep with daddy. But big boys sleep in big beds.” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin shook his head and sobbed more. “I nu big boy! I wan be daddy baby!” 

The ravenette scooped the boy up and carefully brought him into his bedroom and laid him down on the side farthest away from the window. “You can always be daddy’s baby and daddy’s big boy, doesn’t matter ok?” Jongin sniffled, his big glassy doe eyes staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes with the biggest pout he could make. 

“I know baby I know, come lay on daddy,” Even though Jongin was taller and a bit heavier than Kyungsoo he still let the boy lay on him when they slept and carried him when asked nicely. The blonde crawled on top of his daddy and cuddled into his chest, sniffling again as Kyungsoo gently rubbed his back. 

Jongin felt safe in Kyungsoo’s arms, warm and almost motherly like. Maybe that’s why Kyungsoo was the ‘mother’ of EXO. The thunder and lightning calmed down but not completely stopped. “See mr thunder and mr lightning are going bye bye,” 

Jongin looked over Kyungsoo to see a bright flash and heard the deepest grumble he’s ever heard from the sky. The little let out a shriek as he cuddled closer to Kyungsoo, sobbing into his chest as he did. “Dada lied!!!” Jongin sobbed, gripping Kyungsoo’s shirt tightly. They heard a knock on the door, both looking at each other before Kyungsoo went to get the door with Jongin right behind him. 

Junmyeon stood there with disheveled hair, both babies on either side of his hips. “They heard him crying and wanted to make him feel better,” Junmyeon yawned, letting his babies give Jongin a hug and brought him back to Kyungsoo’s bed. “Thank you babies, baby doll you’ll be ok without daddy tonight? There isn’t any room for daddy to lay,” Jongin shook his head. 

“I can lay down and you can lay on top of me? Like before,” Jongin nodded, letting his daddy lay down before he laid down on top of him. Junmyeon almost left if it weren’t for Sehun whining at him for the same thing. 

“Spoiled baby,” He chuckled as his baby cuddled into his bare chest, sighing softly as he did. “Good night munchkins,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick babies

“Guess who got sick,” Kyungsoo sighed as he walked out with his baby resting in his hip. “Poor Nini, is our Nini sick?” Junmyeon asked as he grabbed ahold of Jongin’s chubby cheek. “Well Sehun is sick too,” Jongdae said as he brought the coughing Sehun in the living room. 

Chanyeol teetered behind them with a snack in his hand. “Oh honey why didn’t you tell dada?” Sehun shrugged, letting out a rough cough that made all of the boys cringe. “Poor baby, daddy’s gonna make lunch ok? Just stay with Jongin alright? Don’t move off that couch. Yeollie baby I don’t think Sehun wants a carrot but that’s sweet of you,” 

Chanyeol pouted when Sehun turned his head away from the offered carrot. “But I twying to make baby bettew!” Chanyeol yelled, making the two sick littles cover their ears and whimper. “Park Chanyeol. Use your inside voice.” Junmyeon scolded him. 

Chanyeol pouted but listened, apologizing to the sick babies before running off. Most likely to find Baekhyun or Yixing. Sehun sneezed so hard it caused him to have a headache. Jongin has a fever, chills, and was throwing up. Kyungsoo came over with a trash bin in case Jongin couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time. 

“Baby do you want soup or Mac n cheese?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin who watched cartoons with a sneezy Sehun. “Mac cheese..” Jongin couldn’t say Mac n cheese so he said Mac cheese. “Okay baby, and cranberry juice to help you potty since you haven’t gone potty in awhile,” 

Jongin blushed but nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “Ah ah baby don’t do that it’ll hurt your lip, here,” Kyungsoo gently pushed in Jongin’s favorite pacifier into his mouth. “It’ll be about ten minutes ok? Sehunnie I think your daddy is making you some chicken and dumpling soup, would you like some juice?” 

Sehun nodded. “Pwease,” Junmyeon smiled at his baby finally using his manners. “Good boy, I’ll be back,” The ravenette walked into the kitchen and got two sippy cups out. One a Pokémon cup for Sehun because he likes Pokémon and the other a pink sippy that said ‘daddy’s little boy’ because Jongin was a huge daddy’s boy. 

The ravenette filled one up with cranberry juice and the other with apple juice. “Okay babies here you go,” Jongin quickly downed his sippy, not taking a breath until it was done. “Baby!” Kyungsoo took the now empty sippy cup away from him. “Nini wuz thiwsty!” 

The ravenette got another refill but put it on the floor so Jongin had to get up. “Not all at once baby,” Jongin nodded with a sigh. Sehun sipped on his slowly as if he wouldn’t get another sippy. Junmyeon came into the room with a tray of a bowl of soup and some crackers. “You want daddy to feed you?” 

The little nodded as he put his sippy down and moved forward to be fed. Kyungsoo took his time so it would be yummy for his baby’s tummy. When he was done Jongin was bent over the trash can, Junmyeon gently rubbing his back in a small circle motion. “Oh honey, are you ok?” The blonde nodded with a sniffle, tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

“You wanna eat something?” Jongin shook his head, his face draining white. “Honey I’m gonna take you to the hospital and they’ll force you to eat and if you don’t eat then they’ll have to put a tube in your throat,” This scared Jongin so he quickly got on the couch and let his daddy feed him. 

He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t gonna do it but the thought of it scared him. The ravenette gave him small portions so he wouldn’t throw up again. Sehun finished his soup quickly since he was hungry. “Open wide!” Junmyeon cooed, moving the spoon like a plane making Sehun giggle and clap his hands. 

“Baby boy eat more please,” Kyungsoo said as he brought another serving of Mac n cheese. The blonde fought his way around the spoon coming to his mouth, crying when it hit his mouth. “Please?” Kyungsoo fluttered his lashes with a cute pout. 

Jongin pushed himself back and kept his hands around his mouth. Sehun had no problem with seconds, letting Junmyeon feed him all he liked. Finally after the two caregivers washed up the two littles tried to roam around the house. “Oi! What are you two doing!” Kyungsoo snapped as he ushered them back to the living room. 

“Daddy don wan sit hewe and wash tb,” Kyungsoo sighed. “You guys are way too sick, Jongin you’re throwing up and Sehun you’re not covering your mouth after coughing!” Kyungsoo snapped as the two little fidgeted on the couch. 

“Sowwie..” “Just sit babies,” Around two pm both babies felt better, screaming and laughing in the playroom. Kyungsoo however was down in bed with a cold.


	5. Chapter 5

“Daddy is sick you can’t see him baby,” Junmyeon said as Jongin tried to push past him. The little was persistent, tears filling his eyes and soft whines leaving his lips. “Junmyeon just let him in..” Said a raspy voice from the bedroom. Junmyeon sighed as he let Jongin by. 

“If he gets sick you take care of him,” Kyungsoo let the boy crawl into his bed and let him cuddle him cuddle close. “Baby I’m sick, you’ll be ok without daddy right?” Jongin shook his head furiously wiping away his tears. 

“Oh jaggi, Daddy promises to get well really fast and cuddle baby all day ok?” The ravenette held Jongin close, kissing his cheek. “Otay dada,” Kyungsoo smiled and ushered him to go play. “Babies! Follow Jongdae to get in play clothes!” Junmyeon yelled. 

Sehun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and ran to catch up with Jongdae. Jongin waddled behind them. Jongdae helped the littles change and put shoes on. “We’re going to the park!” Only Sehun was excited for the park. 

Chanyeol clapped his hands whilst Jongin played with the hem of his shirt. “Come on Nini you aren’t excited?” Jongin shook his head, whining when Sehun bounced beside him. “Just come on ok?” Jongin nodded, wanting to be a good boy for daddy. 

Jongin thought if he was a bad boy then daddy wouldn’t get better and he needed to get better. Jongin sat in the middle of the two littles since he was considered smaller than them both. “Come on baby lighten up,” Sehun poked his sides to make him giggle but only got a hard glare. 

“Heunnie leave baby alone ok? He misses his daddy,” Sehun pouted but listened. Jongin didn’t lighten up for awhile. He finally lightened up when Junmyeon pushed him on the swings. “Highew!” Jongin squealed. 

Junmyeon wasn’t paying attention to the little, he turned to look at his little boys playing in the sandbox. When he looked back Jongin was in the mulch whilst soft sobs left his lips. “Oh nini! I’m so sorry!” He scooped the boy up and rocked him gently as his two littles came running over. “Wan daddy!” Jongin sobbed. 

“He’s home baby,” Jongin would not settle down for anything. “I think we need to go home babies. I'm so sorry,” He helped the boys into the car and shut the door. Jongin wailed the whole way home. Sehun and Chanyeol desperately tried to get him to stop crying but to no use. 

“Baby doll please stop crying,” Junmyeon pleaded as he undid his car seat. The little only cried harder. Junmyeon quickly ushered the boys into the house and started making a bottle for the crying little. “Dada Nini won stop,” Sehun whined as he covered his ears as did Chanyeol. “I know darling I know,” 

Junmyeon was rushing, knocking over cups and spilling milk on the floor when a soft voice emerged through the clutter. “What’s going on?” Everyone looked over and saw Kyungsoo with a little sniff. Jongin began to sob harder once he saw Kyungsoo. “Oh baby boy what happened?” 

He lifted the boy into his arms and gently rocked him. “I’m sorry, he fell off the swings at the park and wouldn’t stop crying until I brought him to you. I got a bottle for him.” He waved the warm bottle beside Jongin who only cried and stayed cuddled close to Kyungsoo as if he was gonna leave. “It’s ok darling, I’m here now.” 

He took the bottle from Junmyeon and brought it with him as he made his way to his bedroom. Jongin was still hiccuping and sniffling when he laid in his bed. “It’s ok baby boy, don’t you worry your pretty little head anymore,” 

Jongin sat in his lap and tightly gripped Kyungsoo’s shirt with both hands. “Hey relax, ok?” He gently rubbed the littles back with his free hand, pressing gentle kisses all along his cheeks and down to his lips. Jongin finally calmed down when he sucked on Kyungsoo’s finger that made its way to his lips. 

“Daddy’s here now ok?” Jongin nodded, letting Kyungsoo remove his finger and push the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. The little sucked on it, relaxing in his arms and finally shutting his eyes. “You’re ok baby, no more tears.” Jongin made a little sniffle sound and cuddled closer. “I love you, my baby”


	6. Chapter 6

“Nu! I’m not going!” Sehun shut his bedroom door shut and crawled under his blankets. Sehun was having issues with his appearance again. This time he didn’t even want to touch himself. He was so disgusted with himself. “Dada Heunnie is doing it again,” Chanyeol said as Junmyeon tried to get the boys out to the park. 

“I know darling, go get his special blankie and a bottle ok?” Usually when this happens Sehun regresses to a deeper head space. Chanyeol nodded and ran off. Junmyeon sighed as he leaned against the door. 

“Baby doll open up for daddy,” He could beard the heartbreaking sobs of his baby and couldn’t help but tear up. “Nu! Daddy don wan see how ugwy I am!” Junmyeon sighed again. “Baby boy you aren’t ugly, daddy just wants to see his pretty boy again. Can’t you let daddy in? It’s just me, not Yeollie or Nini or Soo or Dino. Just daddy. We can talk and cuddle just us two.” 

He heard the creak of the bed and instantly smiled knowing his baby was getting up. The door swung open to reveal a teary eyed snot nosed Sehun. His cheeks rosy red and his lips swollen. “Oh baby,” Sehun sniffled softly. “Dada! Got it!” Chanyeol ran back making Sehun instantly shut the door and lock it. 

“Sowwie..” Chanyeol said softly. Junmyeon sat in front of the door and sighed. “It’s ok baby, I just wished Sehun understood that he’s very beautiful,” Chanyeol nodded. Sehun stayed in his room for a good few hours, only coming out for food and occasionally for a hug from a member. 

Finally it had been five hours before Junmyeon took charge. “Baby boy open the door. I promise it’s just me and no one else will pop out. I have your special Blankie and favorite bottle.” He coaxed the little with sweets, bottle, Blankie, and money. Nothing was gonna make him open that door for him. 

“Lemme try,” It was Jongdae. “Hey baby,” Jongdae said softly, sitting by the door knowing he was right there. “Go away..” They heard his small wobbly voice. “Why do you want us to go away?” Jongdae asked. “Cuz I’m ugwy! Don look at me!” 

The two males looked at each other with a concerned look. “You aren’t ugly baby, you’re very beautiful and cute and amazing and everyone’s baby boy. We all miss our baby, we haven’t seen him since yesterday. No one gave us morning kisses or asked silly questions or said silly jokes to us. I missed my silly boy,” 

Junmyeon was amazed, how did Jongdae not have a little? He’s an amazing caretaker! The door unlocked and out came Sehun, crawling into Jongdae’s lap, sobbing his heart out. “It’s ok baby,” Junmyeon gently rubbed his baby’s back, frowning at his heart wrenching sobs. “I sowwie..” Sehun sobbed. 

“Baby it’s ok don’t be sorry ok?” Junmyeon took his little boy and rocked him gently, Kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings to him. “You’re such a good boy baby doll,” Junmyeon brought Sehun into his room and laid down, letting Sehun lay on top of him. “My baby boy has had a tough hasn’t he?” Sehun nodded with a soft sniffle, rubbing his eyes. “Just go to sleep baby ok? You’ll be fine here,”


	7. Chapter 7

“Chanyeol! Pick up the pace! You’re too slow!” One of the dance teachers yelled at him. Chanyeol quickly apologized and picked up the pace, trying to match everyone doing the dance. 

He tripped over his feet which caused him to knock him and Jongdae into their backs. “Sorry!” Chanyeol whimpered, the deep stinging in his back making his eyes water. “Get your ass up! I don’t wanna hear your fake apology.” 

Junmyeon gritted his teeth hearing the dance teacher yell at his baby. Kyungsoo unfortunately held him back from saying anything. Junmyeon went to Sehun who looked as though he were going to cry. 

“Baby, look at me.” Sehun looked at Junmyeon and whimpered. “He’s ok, he’ll be ok. I promise,” He pressed a kiss onto his lips and had him finish practice. Chanyeol didn’t talk to anyone after practice, he just went straight to the van where they would go back to the dorm and wash up. 

“You did good today Yeollie,” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol thanked him and buckled himself in the car. Thankfully the drive was over quickly. He went inside the house of course not without a quick plea from Sehun to come play with him. 

“Maybe later okay bub? I’m gonna go shower, you should too ok?” Sehun pouted but smiled when Chanyeol ruffled his hair a bit. “Taytay! Have nice showew!” Sehun kissed his cheek, rubbing their noses together then scampering off. 

Probably to mess with Baekhyun about being short again. Chanyeol smiled a bit before going to do what he told Sehun. Except he didn’t remember crying or the fresh wounds in his thighs or Junmyeon coming in to get him. 

“Chanyeol, hey baby can you hear me?” Chanyeol was in a daze, the shower was off and he was naked in a towel on the floor. “Baby I need you to respond to me ok?” Junmyeon gently patted his cheek which caused Chanyeol to jump but give him his attention. 

“There you are, are you ok baby? I cleaned your owies up,” The blonde began to breathe unevenly until he burst into tears. “I know baby I know, come here,” He let Chanyeol crawl into his lap and rest his head on his shoulder. “Today has been cruel to you,” 

Chanyeol whimpered as Junmyeon carried him to his bedroom to change. “Dada not mad bout da owies..?” Chanyeol asked softly. “I’m not happy you did it but I’m not mad baby, it makes me sad that it happens to my pretty boy,” 

Junmyeon gently kissed his neck and cheeks. “Mm..” Chanyeol whimpered when Junmyeon set aside the towel. “It’s alright baby, it’s just daddy. Daddy locked the door so no one walks in alright? Just calm down ok?”

He gently rubbed Chanyeol’s hand which calmed him down quickly. “How small do you feel baby?” Junmyeon asked. Chanyeol held up two fingers making Junmyeon’s heart swell. “Well my my, such a sweet little boy aren’t you~?” 

He cooed, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s bare neck that made the little giggle. Oh he loved when Junmyeon nuzzled his nose in his skin. “Mhm,” Junmyeon hummed. “Sweet boy,” 

Chanyeol cooed as Junmyeon quickly dressed him, making sure to press gentle kisses on his bandaids. “My baby is still as pretty as ever though,” Chanyeol blushed darkly when Junmyeon pressed a kiss on his bare thigh and made direct eye contact with him. 

“You’re such a good boy Chanyeol, daddy’s sweet boy. You know that, right?” Chanyeol nodded. The elder pinched his thigh a bit making Chanyeol yelp. “Good boys use their words, remember?” Chanyeol whimpered. 

“Sorry dada..didn’t mean to be bad..” The little hiccuped, his breathing becoming uneven again. “Don’t cry baby, I’ve seen enough of your pretty face streaming tears,” The little quickly calmed down once Junmyeon began to change him into his sleeping attire. 

“Does my baby need a pull up or diaper?” Chanyeol nodded. “Which one?” He asked gently, kissing Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Diaper..” The little sniffled. “Ok baby boy, just sit there and be pretty,” 

The elder quickly changed him into his clothes and picked him up, carrying him to the living room where everyone was. 

“Is our Yeollie small?” Baekhyun smiled making Chanyeol blush. “Yes he is, our small baby boy,” Junmyeon cooed. “Cutie,”


	8. Chapter 8

“H’ungie..?” Jongdae whimpered, pulling the blankets to his chest and sniffling softly. Minseok looked up from his book, his bed right next to Jongdae’s. “What’s up?” 

That’s when Jongdae burst into a fit of tears, hiccuping hysterically. “Oh oh don’t cry, tell me what’s wrong,” Minseok leapt out of bed and rushed to Jongdae. 

“But h’ungie will hate me..i-if I tells..” His voice was higher than his normal voice was which made Minseok a little confused. 

“No no you can tell me, I just want you to stop crying alright? Just tell me what’s wrong,” Minseok let Jongdae lay on his chest whilst he pet his head. “Ish cud I wittle too but not all da times…and I had a nitemawe das why I wittle wite now..” Jongdae whimpered out in his small voice.

Minseok gave his back a soft pat signaling him to sit up. “And that’s okay, that means I can help you now alright? You wanna go wash your face so it won’t be sticky when you lay back down?” 

Jongdae nodded, getting off Minseok so he could get up too. “Do you want to be carried?” The little nodded and made grabby hands. “Please?” At least he had manners. 

The elder lifted the boy into his arms and made his way to the bathroom where the little washed his face and quickly used the bathroom. “Ok baby, you wanna go get a bottle and I can read a story,” Jongdae nodded with a smile. 

“Alright, come on darling,” He took the boys hand and lead him to the kitchen, sitting him on the counter while he made a bottle quickly. “What was your nightmare about?” Minseok asked as he unscrewed the bottle top. 

“Scawwie monstew! Came got me! And ran away! And daddy didn come get me!” Jongdae said, clearly getting upset again. “Hey hey don’t get upset ok? Just take a deep breath with me,” Minseok inhaled softly and let out a deep breath to which Jongdae copied him. 

“Who’s your daddy?” Minseok asked, giving his legs a gentle rub. That’s when Jongdae’s face went bright red and he hid in his sweater. “Who is it baby? So I can go get him,” Jongdae only made grabby hands at Minseok until Minseok put two and two together. 

“You want me to be your daddy?” The little nodded shyly. The elder beamed, he was worthy of being a caregiver to one of the sweetest members. “I’ll be your daddy, I’m happy you picked me.” 

Minseok kissed his nose and grabbed his now warmed bottle. “Lets go lay back down ok? It’s only midnight and little boys need all the sleep they can get in order to be big and strong!” Jongdae smiled. 

“Otay daddy,” Minseok lifted him into his arms and started for their room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he did. “Wanna watch a movie darling?” 

Jongdae nodded as he kissed his neck. “Alright darling, let's lay down ok?” Minseok laid down on the bed and let Jongdae lay on top of him, letting him take the bottle and feed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol really fucked up this time. “Now I’m gonna ask one more time. Who did it?” Baekhyun said with his arms crossed over his chest. The littles looked at each other before blaming everyone. 

“Nini did!” Sehun exclaimed. The said little let out a loud gasp. “Did not liaw! It wuz Yeollie!” Chanyeol shook his head. “It wuz all of us..” Chanyeol said softly, looking down at the floor. 

“Thank you Chanyeol. Now you two I think I should give you an extra punishment for lying to my face.” The two littles faces went pale as they began to cry. “Nu Baek I sowwie!” Jongin sobbed, rubbing his leaky eyes. 

Jongin never got in trouble but when he did he hated the punishments. “All of you will not have tv for the rest of the day, Jongin and Sehun you two have to sit in the corner. Jongin on one side of the playroom and Sehun on the other. Chanyeol come help me clean up the mess you guys made.” 

The three littles had gotten into the paint and Baekhyun wasn’t mad about it, what made him mad was Sehun and Jongin tried lying about it. Sehun didn’t spare a tear while Jongin was sobbing like a banshee. 

“Sit there you two, I’m telling your daddies too.” That’s when Sehun started crying. Junmyeon had told him that morning what a good boy he had been the past few weeks and was gonna reward him but now he lost it. 

Jongin knew he was gonna be punished again by Kyungsoo when he came home so he cried harder. They sat there for five minutes when Baekhyun came back. “Do you guys know what you did wrong?”

They nodded. “Tell me,” Jongin went to say it but only a horrible sob came out. “We lied..” Sehun said softly, answering for them both. “Yes you did, Now what do we say?” 

They both said sorry and gave Baekhyun a hug. “Thank you munchkins, you did so well taking your punishment. Go color with Yeollie okay?” The two littles nodded. “Nini no more crying alright? Sehun no more crying for you either,” 

They both acknowledged him and ran off. When everyone else came home the littles sat anxiously on the couch. “Jongin. With me now.” Kyungsoo said as he gestured him to follow him. Junmyeon had to chew his littles out on the couch. 

“Sehun. I am very disappointed in you.” Junmyeon said with his hands crossed over his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I know daddy...I sowwie…” Sehun sniffled, trying to dry his tears away with heavy hiccups. 

It broke Junmyeon’s heart to see his baby sobbing but of course he couldn’t go without a scolding. “You worked so hard for your reward,” He gently rubbed Sehun’s cheek making the said boy cry even harder. 

“Dada can Hunnie hab his wewawd..? He been gud boy and it wuz ma fauwt da paint spilled..” Chanyeol said, his heart aching at his boyfriend crying so hard. 

“Baby that’s not up for you to decide, go to the playroom ok? You’ll get in trouble if you keep trying to interfere with Sehun’s scolding,” Chanyeol was determined.

Chanyeol whimpered. “But it wuz weally my fauwt daddy! He didn’t wan paint but I said do it and he did!” The little began to cry. “It..n-not his fauwt..” 

Junmyeon was baffled, Chanyeol never stood up for Sehun for punishments. “Baby boy is that true?” Junmyeon asked Sehun. The little nodded and rubbed away his tears. 

“I think Sehun could get his reward today, Yeollie I’m gonna let this slide once but if it happens again you’ll be punished,”


	10. Chapter 10

“Daddy?” Junmyeon looked up to see Sehun standing there in his duck onesie with his stuffed toy, rubbing his eyes. “Hi darling, what’s the matter?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun crawled into his lap. 

“Daddy didn come back to bed,” The elder pressed a kiss onto Sehun’s temple and held him close. “Daddy has something important baby, it’s due next week but I wanna finish now so I can have this whole week with you guys,”

Sehun yawned again, rubbing his eyes. “Can daddy finish tomowwow?” He asked softly, giving Junmyeon his best pout and puppy eyes. Junmyeon looked at his laptop then at Sehun a few times.

A sigh left his lips as he stood up. “Daddy will finish tomorrow but you can’t bother me tomorrow morning,” Sehun smiled and kissed Junmyeon. “Thank you daddy,” Junmyeon smiled. “Let’s get you a new bottle and lay down,”

The little let Junmyeon carry him into the kitchen where he was settled in the counter. “Would you like try something new?” The little nodded. “It’s called angel milk,” (A/N I’m leaving the recipe down below dw) 

“Angew miwk?” Sehun lisped, bringing his thumb to his lips and sucking. “Yeah angel milk, it’s really yummy and helps baby sleep,” Sehun nodded. The elder smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. “My handsome boy,”

Sehun giggled. “Ok baby let daddy make your bottle ok?” Sehun nodded. “Good boy,” Junmyeon turned around and started for the cabinet where the bottles were kept. “How small we feeling this night?” 

The little held up four fingers. “Not my small baby?” Sehun shook his head. “Ok baby, that’s alright. If you feel smaller lemme know,” Sehun hummed in acknowledgment. “Good boy,”

As soon as he popped the bottle into the microwave Chanyeol waddled into the kitchen. “Daddy..?” He yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Baby boy why are you awake?”

“Had nitemawe and daddy wuznt thewe..” Chanyeol sniffled, raising his arms to be held. Junmyeon lifted him into his arms and gently rocked him. “It’s ok baby boy, don’t be upset. Daddy is here now,” 

Chanyeol snuggled his face into his neck, sucking on his thumb. “It’s alright baby boy, you be upset,” He could feel the little struggling to keep his tears in. His body trembled in his arms and he kept shakily taking breaths.

Finally the little couldn’t take it anymore and burst into tears, a soft sob leaving his parted lips. “There you go baby,” He gently rubbed the boys back, kissing his temple as he did. “It’s not good to keep it all in, let it all out darling,” Sehun just watched, whining that his boyfriend was crying. “I know baby, he’s upset,” Junmyeon told Sehun who was pouting at them. When Chanyeol finally calmed down Junmyeon set him beside Sehun and made him a bottle as well. “There you guys go, let’s get back to bed now,” Junmyeon helped them off the counter and held their free hands. “Daddy stay in bed this time?” Sehun asked making Junmyeon chuckle. “Yes darling,” “Yay!” Junmyeon tucked them into bed and laid beside them, playing a soft ballad playlist. “Wub u daddy,” Chanyeol sniffled. The elder smiled. “Love you too darling,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Milk  
> 2\. one tablespoon of sugar  
> 3\. splash of vanilla  
> 4\. Stir well  
> 5\. Heat up (a minute and 30 seconds)
> 
> For any littles who struggle going to sleep I recommend doing this! Any caregivers reading, if you’re little has been good put some sprinkles in there! Tastes very yummy :)


	12. Not new chapter

hey everyone this isn’t an update to the story sorry! i will update soon !

today Thursday April 30, 2020 Chen and his wife have just welcomed their baby girl into this world !

i am so proud of them and i wish nothing but the best !

(also if anyone comments something mean about them or hates on Chen don’t be alarmed if you get a very explicit comment back from me ;) )

i am so excited for them and i’m excited that he gets to have his family even in these rough times. now he has his wife and baby girl to keep him company 

wish nothing but the best 🥺💖


End file.
